


Music Sounds Better With You

by Roger_That_Sarge



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Concert AU, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Meet-Cute, Misunderstandings, Music, music as a bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:27:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roger_That_Sarge/pseuds/Roger_That_Sarge
Summary: Lance and Lando meet at a concert and become gig buddies, what they didn't account for was the feelings developing between them.
Relationships: Alexander Albon & Lando Norris & George Russell, Charles Leclerc & Lance Stroll, Esteban Ocon & Lance Stroll, Lando Norris/Lance Stroll, Pierre Gasly & Charles Leclerc, Pierre Gasly/Esteban Ocon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	Music Sounds Better With You

‘Are you sure you will be okay?’.

George was leaning against the door frame, watching Lando as he laced his Docs, and tossed him a cheeky grin.

‘Yes mum, I will be perfectly safe’, Lando reassured, rotating his feet to make sure he hadn’t laced them too tight. He could still feel the pain of having broken in this pair at an underground rave last year. He was sure his heels still had little pink scars from the deep blisters.

‘Usually, you have one of us with you’, George sighed, moving to toss Lando his flannel shirt from his desk chair as the younger patted down his pockets, ‘And usually you don’t go to concerts over two hours away in a dodgy part of the city’.

Lando grabbed the jacket, pulling it on over the unbuttoned flannel, admiring his look for the evening in his mirror before turning towards George who was still hovering unsurely. The dark orange and black patterned flannel worked well as a jacket worn open over the distressed band t-shirt and black ripped jeans he had dug out of his wardrobe for tonight. He knew the flannel would end up tied around his waist at some point, the crowds tended to get hot at the venue he was heading to.

‘George, I will be fine’, Lando smiled, stepping forward to hug his friend, ‘The bus picks up fifteen minutes away from the venue in a well-lit area, there will be others waiting for the last buses. And Alex has agreed to pick me up when his shift finished at 2am from the bus stop, okay?’.

George nodded, pulling Lando in close and ruffling his curls.

‘If I didn’t have such a ‘basic’ as you say music taste and a 5000-word essay on criminal law due tomorrow I would go with you’, George muttered, pulling back to ruffle Lando’s curls.

The younger groaned, moving back to the mirror to fix his curls, making sure he hadn’t disturbed the little bit of hold and glitter he had used to finish his look for the concert.

‘I know you would G, and that’s why I love you but’, Lando stressed, ‘I have been dying to see this band again since I was fifteen, and I’m done waiting for someone to be free to go to gigs with me. Lots of people go alone, I will be perfectly fine for a few hours while you cry over criminal law’.

‘Okay but call me when the gig ends and you’re walking to the bus. I will probably still be awake editing this essay’, George asked, running a hand through his hair, a nervous tick he had had since Lando had met him in their early teens.

Lando smiled, grabbing his phone from the desk and double checking that his ticket was stashed under his phone case before tucking it and his earphones into one of the pockets of his jacket before turning back to George once more.

He offered his friend his pinkie, laughing at the way George rolled his eyes despite the smile and slightly relaxed look on his face as he hooked his pinkie around Lando’s.

‘I promise, G. I will call you when I’m heading to the bus’, Lando promised, squeezing his finger around Georges.

George nodded, letting go of Lando’s pinkie before stepping out of the room as Lando flicked off his lights, grabbing his portable charger before shutting the door behind him.

‘Now I got to run to campus to catch the bus’, Lando smiled, excitement almost palpable as he reached for one last item: his trusty grey beanie.

‘I will never understand why you use that horrible glitter hair spray in your hair and then wear a beanie at these things mate’, George laughed, moving back towards the couch in the living room where his notes and laptop were dispersed across the coffee table.

‘It’s called fashion, G’, Lando smirked, ignoring the middle finger George shot him as he reached for the door of the apartment.

‘Oh, fuck off you little gremlin, don’t die in the mosh pit’, George shouted from the floor as he dragged a blanket around his shoulders.

‘Love you too, G’, Lando laughed, shutting the door, and grinning in excitement.

Even as he settled in the bus seat, pulling up his playlist titled Pre-Gig Vibes, he could already feel the adrenaline of the night setting into his bones as the opening notes of Victorious by Panic! At The Disco sounded in his ears and the bus began to move.

There was something about music that had always settled this ache within his bones. It was an itch that only live music could scratch, setting him alight from the inside out leaving him burning bright and free. The feeling of the bass rumbling through his body, connecting him from the ground to the musicians on stage left every note singing through his veins.

It was an addiction that he adored. There was an indescribable high that came from being part of a crowd of people who knew nothing about you but shared an instant connection just based on the music being performed before them.

For a young adult with anxiety, music had been a gift to Lando.

He might stumble through words and awkwardly exist in spaces that made him feel uncomfortably seen, but music was a world where even if the other person didn’t speak his language, Lando could connect with them for those few hours. He didn’t have to feel anxious or worry about what they thought of him. They were all there for the same reason, and it was bond that faded with little pain.

Only leaving that ache in his bones as he wished he could be back in that moment, feel that vibration rush through him leaving the hair on his arms standing with overwhelming joy that consumed him.

He settled further into the seat, grinning as he gripped his phone, feet already tapping to the beat and mind whirling with music he could already feel as the two hours flew past. The bus mostly empty at this time of day, allowing him to relax in his seat, flicking through his Twitter feed and Discord chats.

It seemed as if it were minutes ago that he was talking to George, reassuring him that he would be fine on his own, but here he stood. Barrier in front of him, people beginning to filter in around him and the sound of laughter and excitement filling the atmosphere of the underground stage of the venue they were in.

Despite having told George he would be fine, Lando did feel a slight pang of anxiety. His brain unconsciously noting that everyone else was here in groups, watching as teenage girls ran screaming and jumping at their friends while there was still space to do so before they tried to elbow their way towards the front.

He shifted uncomfortably, pulling out his phone as he leaned against the barrier, ignoring a couple who were trying to shift him from his spot as the lights began to dim before the turning to the stage as the opening act ran onto stage.

The music was decent, unpolished but enthusiastic. It got his blood pumping and a smile on his face as he nodded along, really getting into the last of their set that comprised of some up-beat pop-punk cover of an Arianna Grande song.

The wait between acts flew by, more and more people pressing into the crowd. The second opening act was more well known, a popular up and coming all girl punk band that Lando had seen a few times before at different gigs. He’d become quick friends with Charlotte and her boyfriend Charles, a fashion student in London that Lando gamed with when they had time. By extension he had befriend the rest of the girls too despite being closer to Charlotte and Lily, the bass guitarist, then Carmen and Elena.

Lando couldn’t help but laugh as Charlotte winked at him as she took the stage, blowing him a kiss before hyping up the crowd. Charlotte was like a goddess on stage, a complete 180 from the shy girl that chatted excitedly about music with Lando after a gig one night while Charles complained about having to ruin his nails and make-up while loading the girls van with equipment.

The only downside to how amazing Charlotte was on stage, tearing in up with her charism and voice, was the crowds beginning to shove forward.

At Lando’s height and his slight build it was easy for others to shove him around. Especially determined fans trying to reach the barriers, digging elbows into his ribs and back, stomping on his feet and somethings pulling at him to get him to move. Often, he had found bruises all over his legs and torso, once even breaking a toe from the weight of someone standing on him at a Green Day concert when he was younger. He’d learned to wear Doc’s after that. The extra height they provided was just a bonus.

Despite the bruises and the elbows, Lando beamed up at his friend rocking the stage. He sang along to every word, bouncing where he stood, reaching out to high five Charlotte and Lily when the bass guitarist came towards his section.

He felt sad as they got to the end of their set. It was a typical song for the band to end with called Crown, one of the first they had ever written and gotten recorded Charlotte had told him, and it made him laugh to see the girls still doing their little tradition; throwing dark red and black flower crowns weaved with fake green leaves into the thrumming crowd.

One skimmed Lando’s fingers as it sailed over head, Charlotte teasingly sticking her tongue out at him, but he couldn’t complain as Lily reached down, passing him two pics’. One for him, and one for Alex, probably with a cheesy pick-up line written on it.

They had been flirting back and forth since they met at a gig Lando had dragged Alex to during the summer.

The girls took a quick bow, Charlotte making a phone sign to Lando as he waved her off, reaching for his phone before a sharp pain in his back made him gasp and press against the barrier.

‘Hey, get out of the way shortie’, some girl sneered, slightly drunk and obviously wanting to be up front and close for when Deaf Havana took to the stage but Lando ignored her.

The girl was obviously determined, grabbing the flannel he had tied around his waist and jerking him backwards before shoving him forward, Lando wincing at the contact between his ribs and the metal barrier but standing firm in his spot.

‘Hey, leave him alone’, a voice that clearly wasn’t British sounded behind him and the pulling stopped.

He could hear the girl huff, another voice apologising before the pressure disappeared and he turned to glance at the owner of the voice that had stood up for him.

It took everything Lando had to keep his jaw from hitting the floor at the sight of the gorgeous man standing before him.

The stranger had a mop of fluffy black hair, thick and shining in the stage lights, glitter catching the odd stray beam like it did with Lando’s. One of Charlotte’s flower crowns was perched at an angle on his hair. His dark eyes looked smoky in the dim light, thick eyelashes making it seem as if those eyes were lined. There was a hint of highlight across his cheekbones, making the cut of his jaw seem sharper and finer.

If Lando thought his face was pretty, he was not prepared for seeing the cut of the man’s muscular arms or the broadness of his shoulders in the white tank top he was wearing over ripped jeans that hugged thick thighs. He was taller than Lando too, gazing down at him softly with a shy smile.

‘I…um, thanks’, Lando managed to stutter out, feeling a blush on his cheeks as the other man gave him a cheeky look.

‘It’s not problem, people get kind of intense about these things and she looked like she was giving you a rough time’, the stranger reassured, hands tucked into his jean’s pockets.

‘I’m used to it, being my size and being at the barriers near the mosh pit…. I’ve had worse’, Lando laughed, tugging at the curls sticking out of his beanie.

‘I can help with that if you want?’, the stranger offered, looking down shyly, ‘I noticed you’re alone, and so am I. I can stand behind you, stop you getting trampled by the mosh pit. Most people don’t pull a guy my size in. So, you keep me company, I keep you from dying and we both get to scream our hearts out when the band come on stage’.

Lando had to pinch himself slightly, out of sight of the perfect stranger who was now smiling at him once more, distracting him with how he was biting his plump lips as he waited for an answer.

‘I’m Lando, thanks for agreeing to stop me being trampled’, Lando smiled softly, offering his hand to the man before him.

‘Lance, pleased to be of service’, Lance chuckled, his hand soft but form as he held Lando’s. Their eyes locked, and for a moment it felt as it the crowd disappeared as the lights dimmed once more and that opening chord from the guitar, the one that sent vibrated through to Lando’s soul shook the venue.

The moment broke as the music washed over them, both grinning ear to ear before turning towards the stage as the band opened the set with Fever, making Lando shiver with feeling of the music coursing through him.

He could feel the push and pull of the crowd, the emotions running high and wild, but Lance steady at his back. Always there grinning, singing along with every word, arms in the arm like Lando’s and eyes wild as if he felt it too. Felt the way the music vibrated through every molecule of their beings as the lyrics built and broke them down to one common factor.

It was during Ashes, Ashes that Lando felt hands near his hips and lips brush his ear, making him lean back slightly at the sensations contrasting with the mellow lament being sung before them.

‘Crowds bunching up, is it okay if I hold you to make sure you’re okay when the mosh breaks out?’, Lance’s voice sounded by his ear, Lando nodding as he looked up as brown eyes and warm hands settled on his hips, Lance’s broad chest against his back.

Lando tried to face forward again, letting the lyrics wash over him, feeling the emotion getting caught in his throat as Lance swayed them gently from side to side with the flow of the crowd, his voice whispering the lyrics by his ears and Lando closed his eyes. Just feeling everything around him.

The night past quicker than he wanted as Lance kept his hands on his hips, or an arm around his waist as they bounced, shouting, and laughing the lyrics of Trigger, Lando’s beanie almost falling from the force of their awful head banging as they stumbled together drunk on the high of live music.

‘I don’t think I’ll be able to speak tomorrow’, Lance’s voice was husky, raw with the amount of singing and shouting they had done throughout the two-hour show.

Lando laughed, untying his flannel to throw it around his shoulders to stave off the chill of the night as they made their way down the empty streets. Lance having stated he was catching the same bus back as Lando as they tumbled out of the venue, ears ringing with the fading rhythm of the last song while Lando had sent texts to a panicked George telling him he would talk to him at home.

He tried not to think about how Lance’s husky voice was sending a shiver down his spine as they chatted by the bus stop, huddled together for warmth.

Although the cold seemed to be Lando’s problem more than Lance’s, the other man leaning beside him, arms still bare and out for the world to admire.

‘I can’t believe you’re not cold’, Lando shivered, reaching out to put a hand on Lance’s arm, the muscles firm, skin soft and cold under his touch, ‘Your arm is freezing’.

‘I’m from Canada, this isn’t even registering with me right now’, Lance teased, tossing as arm around Lando’s shoulder and tucking him into his side as the younger sought his warmth.

‘Lucky bastard’, Lando yawned, blinking to keep himself awake before the noise of the bus jolted him out of his half-dazed state.

‘You getting off at Kings?’, Lance questioned, drawing away from Lando to search for his bus ticket as Lando did the same.

‘Yeah, you?’, Lando hummed, thumbing the ticket, and eyeing the crowds.

Lance offered him a cheeky smile before holding out his arm for Lando to link with his.

‘Want to share earphones and cry over the concert withdrawals?’, Lance asked as Lando laughed, nodding, and linking his arm with Lance’s as they made their way towards the bus.

*

At some point in the journey, Lance found himself adjusting Lando’s smaller frame to a more comfortable position as he had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

He used gentle fingers, shifting his own body towards the aisle, leaning against the hand rest at the edge so Lando could slump onto his chest. He resisted the urge to run his finger through Lando’s curls, his beanie in his lap after the younger had taken it off after the gig.

He placed a gentle hand on the others arm, ignoring how his heart did a little flip. Ignoring the way, he had felt an instant connection when their eyes had met in the middle of the song. A song so full of emotion that Lance teared up most of the time, feeling it grasp at a part of him that was so vulnerable, yet he hadn’t felt that way when his eyes met Lando’s.

Instead, he had seen the emotions reflected back, that vulnerability bare for him to see before the music swept them away once more, Lando pressed to his chest.

He’d been a vision in the middle of the crowd. This small but fierce thing, unmoving despite the crowds around him and relaxed in a way that only good music could make you. When he had turned around, shy smile on his lips as he gazed at Lance from under his eyelashes, Lance had felt his breath catch.

The ripped jeans and flannel, the Docs and the little half ring cartilage piercing that Lando had fiddled with unknowingly as he had taken Lance in, were adorable in contrast to the dark colours he wore.

It pained Lance to wake him, watching as Lando’s eyes fluttered open, taking in his surroundings before he jerked away, embarrassed flush high on delicate cheek bones.

‘I’m so sorry, god that’s embarrassing’, Lando nervously ramble, tugging the sleeves of his flannel over his hands.

‘It’s okay, I only woke up now’, Lance faked a yawn stretching a little, ‘I think we both crashed at the same time, luckily I woke cause our stop is next’.

Lando seemed relieved at his answer, shoulders relaxing as he handed Lance back his earphone and cheeking that he had everything as Lance tucked his phone in his pocket, draping his earphones around his neck, knowing he had a short walk back to his flat.

They exited the bus quietly, both lost in their own thoughts as they stepped into the quiet street. Nothing but the glow of the streetlamps for company.

Lando looked tiny, drowning in his flannel as he pulled it tight around him and glancing around the streets awkwardly, beanie stuffed back on his head and curls spilling out messily underneath. There was even some glitter left on some strands, catching the streetlights and making Lance’s fingers itch to fix them.

As Lando looked back at him, smiling as he tucked a curl behind his ear, Lance decided to take his chance, knowing that the minute they walked away he would probably never see the younger again.

‘Hey, um, would you like to-’, Lance began to ask, fumbling over his words as Lando gazed at him from under pretty lashes, eyes filled with curiosity, but the sound of someone calling Lando’s name cut him off.

‘Lando!’, a voice called softly, drawing Lance’s eyes to a sight that made his stomach drop and his chest clench painfully.

The man was the classic definition of handsome even standing beside a car at 2am on a Sunday night in an Abercrombie hoodie and pair of fitted grey sweatpants. He was tall with fine features, wide shoulders, and a confidence to him that Lance wished he could have possessed.

‘One minute G’, Lando called back to the handsome man, a fond look on his face as he turned back to Lance, ‘What were you saying?’.

‘Oh, um, I was just wondering if…’, Lance swallowed the bitter disappointment before continuing, ‘If you were going to the LaFontaine gig in a few weeks? Might be nice to have a friend there again’.

‘Oh my god yes!’, Lando replied excitedly, rocking in place to keep warm before pulling his phone from his pocket and offering it to Lance, ‘What’s your socials and number? I was just going to go alone, but tonight was amazing’.

He entered his details with a mix of excitement and loss. Feeling torn between having Lando’s number and a promise to see him again, and the knowledge that his very hot boyfriend was smiling at them, watching fondly with what seemed to be a hoodie in hand for the smaller boy.

‘There! I saved you under Flower Crown’, Lando had a flush on his cheeks, almost a blush as he spoke, ‘A cute boy like you deserves a cute nickname’.

Lance was floored by the admission, mind fixating on the shy look and the way Lando called him cute. His arms moving automatically to return the goodbye hug Lando pulled him into, the youngers body fitting perfectly in his arms making Lance hold him tighter for a second before the younger bounced away.

Reality slapped him in the face as he watched Lando beam up at the should be GQ model as the taller wrapped an over sized hoodie around Lando, fondly listening to him chatter away before leading him to a car down the street, arm around his shoulder.

Lance tried to hold onto the post gig high, plugging in his earphones and hitting play on the playlist of tonight’s setlist to hide the bitter sting of rejection, even if it was unintentional, as he made his way through the quiet streets to his flat.

‘Oh hey, how was the concert?’, Esteban stretched from his position on the couch, drawing a sleepy groan from Pierre who was draped over his friend’s bare chest, sleeping with his hand still resting on a book for college.

‘Fall asleep studying for literature again?’, Lance smiled settling into the armchair to the side of the couch, ‘It was good. I met someone, a really hot and cute someone’.

Esteban raised his eyebrows in shock, used to Lance’s awkward social abilities and introverted nature. Even Pierre made an interested noise, cracking an eye open like a disgruntled cat that heard the treat press being opened.

‘Oh? Did you get his number?’, Esteban question, smiling encouragingly at his friend as he ran a hand up and down Pierre’s back.

‘Yeah…’, Lance sighed giving him a sad smile and playing with his bracelets, ‘I’m even meeting him again at the next gig, but then I saw his boyfriend picking him up from the bus stop and I never stood a chance. Man could be a Dolce & Gabbana model’.

‘Oh Lance,’, Esteban smiled sadly, reaching out his hand to rest it on Lance’s giving it a squeeze, ‘Maybe it was just a friend?’.

‘No, the way they looked at each other was too fond, plus he was waiting with one of his hoodies to wrap Lando in,’ Lance shrugged, yawning as he stood to stretch out his cramping muscles and the phantom feeling of Lando sleeping on his chest, ‘It’s okay. I still get to be his friend, and he’s a great guy, he understands music in a way that just…we had a connection’.

Esteban nodded, dropping the conversation as he watched Lance retreat, a sad slump to his shoulders as he made his way towards his room.

Lance tucked himself into bed. Music still pumping in his veins and Lando’s smile burned into his eyelids, hand clutching his phone as he began to doze, only opening once more when his phone buzzed.

‘Concert hottie’ flashing across his screen as he clicked into the message.

‘I had an amazing time tonight, can’t wait to see you again 😊’.

*

Two weeks flew in a blur of college work and part time jobs, running from lectures to the library with George and Alex to working at the local gaming store between assignments.

Between George and Alex’s teasing over his constant texting and vague Instagram stories always linked to song relating back to the concert he had attended alone, Lando had been kept busy, stopping his mind from counting down the days until he saw Lance again.

Their friendship hadn’t taken a dip as Lando feared that night when he got home, lying in bed too hopped up on adrenaline and Lance’s smile. A little voice telling him that the gorgeous man had just been being polite by keeping him company and humouring his rambling about music, yet Lance had text him the next morning, sharing a playlist of songs with him and asking had the concert blues kicked in yet.

They’d spent the weeks sending recommendations, swapping college and gig horror stories and motivating each other through assignments with countdowns to the gig and now it was here.

Lando was nervously waiting in line, standing on tiptoes every so often to try see if Lance was ahead of him or coming down the street. He’d put extra care into his look for the day.

Gone was his usual beanie, his curls styled as Charles would say in a ‘just been fucked’ style, glitter sprayed throughout. He’d left the flannel in the wardrove, going for a dark smoky grey distressed t-shirt that was slightly too big, giving glimpses of his collar bone with dark jeans with rips artfully flashing hints of his thighs.

George had teasingly called him out on dressing to his assets when he had bent down, jeans painted to the curve of his ass, but Lando had simply smirked, telling him that’s exactly what he wanted. Lance’s eyes on him.

Yet once again Lando found him self stunned by the other man as a gentle ‘Hey Lando’, came from behind him, warm hand resting on his shoulder gently.

Lance was smiling at him. His eyes alight with happiness and excitement, a slight shimmery colour too faint to really see was brushed across his eyelids and his cheeks were highlight like the night they met. His broad chest was covered in a light blue short sleeve button down with a burst of pale pink flowers, the top buttons undone to show a hint of chest. Those thighs that Lando had been thinking about were covered by tight black jeans.

‘Lance’, Lando tried to hide how breathless he sounded as his cheeks flushed, pulling the taller into a hug, loving how strong Lance felt and how warm the hug was.

‘Didn’t think I’d stand up my Pretty Concert Boy, now did you?’, Lance teased, ruffling Lando’s curls softly, fingers lingering.

‘Pretty…boy?’, Lando choked, biting his lip to hold back the barge of words he wanted to let loose, holding back the urge to ask Lance out, or worse to kiss him and risk freaking out his new friend.

‘Well, someone told me cute boys deserve cute nicknames, so it makes sense that pretty ones get pretty nicknames’, Lance teased, throwing an arm around Lando’s waist and tugging him close as the line started to move forward, doors opening, ‘You ready to lose our hearing and voice again?’.

Lando had nodded, grinning up at Lance as they were lead inside and lost within the crowds and the music, but always together. Lance remained firm at his side or back, always there when Lando looked up, always looking back at him with the same wonder and pure joy reflected in his gaze. It had made Lando shiver when hands found his hips again, lips whisper shouting words in his ears as they bounced and swayed.

At some point in the night Lance had acquired a flower crown between sets. This time all pastels, matching his shirt that seemed to have unbuttoned further with the strain of containing Lance’s defined muscles as they had moved and jumped.

There was a moment between songs, when the bass was vibrating through them and Lando had turned, eyes fixed on Lance as he reached up, standing on tiptoes despite the sway of the crowd to fix the crooked crown. For moment, with hands on his hips and eyes on his, Lando had thought Lance wanted to kiss him.

But the moment passed as quick and fleetingly as it had come.

Lando wasn’t sure how exactly he got through the question, but he had managed to stutter through, voice hoarse after the gig as they followed the crowds outside.

‘I know the bus won’t be here for an hour, and I know a great place to grab milkshakes if you want’.

Lance had smiled, all flushed and glittering, confetti caught in his thick hair as he offered his arm to Lando and asked him to lead the way.

They’d sat chatting, teasing each other over the others milkshake of choice and the way Lance dipped his fries into the vanilla milkshake, making Lando scrunch up his nose in disgust when he held one out to Lando who leaned back into his side of the booth.

Lando had still stolen some of his fries, refusing Lance’s encouragement to dip them in his ‘basic’ as Lance had called it milkshake choice. Lando had simply lifted his eyebrow, staring pointedly at the vanilla shake in front of Lance as the older broke out into laughter, his smile contagious as Lando stared giggling, his ankles brushing Lance’s under the table.

Lando hadn’t wanted the night to end as they meandered back towards the bus stop, Lando rubbing at cold arms as they waited in the bus shelter with a few others. It made his heart sink knowing the ride home was only an hour, that it would pass quickly, and he would have to say goodbye to Lance again despite the two having planned to attend some local gigs at the bars between their two universities campuses.

‘George is so going to make a point out of me not wearing a jacket this time’, Lando laughed, shifting as he tried to keep warm.

‘Oh, is your boyfriend picking you up again tonight? I’m sure he’ll have grabbed a jacket for you on his way there’, Lance offered kindly, voice sounding off and shoulders tight.

For the first time since they had met, Lance avoided looking at Lando.

‘My…George?’, Lando tried to contain his laughter but it burst from him at the thought of dating his best friend, ‘Oh god that’s hilarious, Lance’.

Lance simply stood, gazing at Lando in confusion and glaring at a man who rolled his eyes, tossing a few choice words their way.

‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry for laughing’, Lando chuckled, hand on his stomach which ached with the force of his laughter, ‘But George is most definitely not my boyfriend, he’s one of my best friends and I live with him and our other friend Alex. I’m pretty sure he’s as single as I am’.

‘Oh’, Lance smiled, a curious look on his face, that made Lando’s heart both jump and the plumet with rapid speed at how Lance had gone from subdued to happy and relaxed at Lando’s answer.

Lando looked away from the sweet smile and the question buried in Lance’s eyes at the obvious reason.

Lance had seen George that night. He’d seen how George looked picture perfect, he was every guy and girls’ ideal partner, and had been disappointed that he was possibly dating Lando.

It wasn’t the first time this had happened to Lando and he swallowed back the pain. Normally he would offer to introduce them or pass his number to George but Lando selfishly wanted to keep Lance to himself.

So, he remained silent, changing the subject from George to Lance’s upcoming international business exam.

He’d kept quiet on the journey home, ignoring the slightly concerned looks Lance gave him as they listened to music as they did the time before, taking turns picking songs until they had parted ways once more with a tight hug, Lance even waving at George and Alex who were both leaning against Alex’s shitty car this time.

‘So, did you kiss him?’, George asked excitedly as he handed Lando a hoodie, Alex passing him a travel mug of steaming hot tea as they slid into the car, George pulling the younger close to warm him up in the back as Alex drove.

‘No’, Lando answered softly, looking down at his scuffed Docs, taking sips of the tea.

‘Lando, are you okay?’, Alex questioned, glancing in the interior mirror softly, sharing a concerned look with George.

Lando shrugged, leaning into George’s side, letting his friend wrap his arms around him as he closed his eyes, rubbing his cheek against Georges shoulder.

‘Yeah, he thought I was dating George, and then when I said you were single, he got this look on his face’, Lando mumbled, fidgeting with his sleeves, ‘So, yeah, I think he has a thing for you George which is fine, I’m happy with what I can get’.

‘Lando…’, George’s fingers ran through his hair, guilt clear in his voice despite the fact that none of this was anyone’s fault. Attraction was something they couldn’t help and Lando couldn’t fault Lance for wanting George.

‘Awh G don’t do that’, Lando smiled, poking his finger into Georges ribs causing the other to squeak, ‘It is what it is. I’m happy being his friend and having someone to go to gigs with, it was a dumb crush, I’ll be over it soon’.

‘He probably isn’t good enough for the baby of the group anyway’, Alex teased, breaking the sad atmosphere that radiated from the back of the car as George joined in the teasing, cooing at Lando who argued back about being more mature than both of them while Alex threatened to leave them at the side of the road.

As he laughed with his friends Lando thought he’d be okay. Sure, Lance didn’t see him the same way as Lando saw him, but the connection between them was real and special, and he could live with that.

*

Despite wanting to ask Lando out, to just cup his face as the stage lights spun and painted them with beautiful colours catching the fine features of Lando’s cheeks and lips and pull him into what Lance felt would be an earth-shattering kiss, Lance held himself back every time.

Each time he got close, when he had Lando pressed against him, ethereal as he was lost in the lights and the music, the connection between them strong and almost palpable, Lance would think of losing this. Of ruining something so special and unique.

It wasn’t everyday that he connected so intensely with another person. Especially someone as different to him as Lando with his endless knowledge of video game design and graphic art, his extensive music library, and the ability to catch a soul or emotion with the perfect song, surprising Lance at every turn with how in tune he seemed to be with the lyrics and notes.

The gigs didn’t stop, turning from a gig every few weeks to one of them texting the other about a small gig in a bar twenty minutes away and did they have time to go. It went from grabbing food after a gig to meeting hours before, exploring the city they had travelled too, joking, and sharing glances over drinks and ankles brushing under tables.

They had even started meeting up outside of work and school and gigs. Lando often popping into Lance’s part time job in a coffee shop to order tea for them both during Lance’s break, Lance repaying the favour by surprising the other with his favourite takeout and visits to the park by Lando’s gaming shop every other weekend.

It had lead to a few awkward encounters with co-workers, many of them throwing out the ‘you two are such a cute couple’ line at them after they became familiar faces at their places of work.

There were times when Lando called him at 2am just to talk about everything and anything. Lance listening attentively on the other end, not noticing how the panic over the assignment he had been texting Lando about earlier melted away until Lando asked softly, ‘Are you feeling better now?’. It had choked Lance the first time he had done this, asking the other how he knew he was panicking. Lando had simply smiled over FaceTime, hair sleep tousled and looking adorable in that hoodie he had borrowed from Lance after one of Charlotte and the girls gigs a few weeks before and said his texts seemed more punctual and his Spotify playlist too soft and lamenting for Lance to have been feeling good.

Esteban had joked that the two of them were soulmates, Pierre had interrupted stating that they were two halves of the same idiot who needed to get their shit together and make a move.

It had been Pierre’s no bullshit attitude when he had sat Lance down and told him he needed to ask Lando out or move on for the sake of everyone’s sanity, that had made Lance figure out his move.

He wasn’t fully sure it would work but Lando’s face when he had asked him to go see Panic at The Disco with him was priceless.

Lando’s fae had gone blank in shock before he had tackled Lance backwards onto the grassy incline they had sat at the bottom of, excitedly proclaiming yes and planning out the day as he had Lance pressed into the grass, never noticing how Lance had simply lay there under him, holding the other and watching him speak with a fond smile until it was time for them both to return to classes and work.

If the concert happened to be on Valentines Day and Lance happened to have given himself an ultimatum to ask Lando out by the end of the concert or work on moving on, then Lando never noticed or said a word.

Despite having not actually said the words, Lance treated it as date, spending hours preparing for the gig. Even going as far as reaching out to Pierre’s friend Charles to help him with his look for the concert, wanting to impress Lando, having noticed how the other often unconsciously gave him a once over every time they met for a gig.

Charles had helped him pick an amazing outfit. Combining a willowy white shirt with a deep v that ended between his pecs, the material flowed but clung to his build, ending at his elbows and clinging to his arms. The material was a sheer shimmery style, almost see through, showing off the tattoo along his ribs, the dark ink standing out against his skin and the shirt. He’d tucked it into a pair of dark distressed stone washed jeans, and a pair of black Docs with roses embroidered into them.

Charles had suggested a nude shimmering eyeshadow, enough to make his eyes pop and highlight the length of his lashes. They’d settled for his usual highlight, and nude lipstick Charles had brought with him. The pale plum colour had a metallic sheen to it, shimmering in the light and drawing attention to how plush his lips looked.

Charles had sat back, admiring his handiwork, stating that everything they had chosen was done to simply enhance all of Lance’s natural features.

And it had worked.

Lando looked speechless as they met outside the venue, planning to queue in advance to find their seats comfortably and get drinks before the absolute madness of the concert kicked off.

‘You look amazing’, Lando had complimented almost in awe, stepping back to admire Lance, making him blush.

‘Thank you,’ Lance had smiled, pulling the younger into a hug and revealing in the familiar wave of affection that coursed through him, ‘You look amazing too’.

And Lando did. He was wearing a grey distressed jumper, artful holes ripped in places showing glimpse of his skin once more, the neck of the jumper wide, falling slightly to show his collarbones that Lance wanted so badly to places little kisses and marks along. He looked adorable in the jumper, pairing it with his classic dark ripped jeans that hugged his figure in way that should be illegal. He was wearing a dark distressed black denim jacket to round off the look. It was one Lance had talked him into buying, Lando unsure if it would suit him due to the colourful pop art of a woman wearing a face mask that read ‘I don’t want to talk’, her skin varying shades of dark pink and orange, the mask a blend of green-blues and yellow.

His curls were tousled, and he could see the glitter clinging to them as usual.

‘I um…I actually got you something’, Lando stated shyly, holding up a bag Lance had failed to notice while checking Lando out and thinking about things to stop Lance doing things that would get them arrested in public.

‘Lando, you being here with me is more than enough, I don’t need anything’, Lance reassured the other despite the warmth brewing in his chest from the gesture.

Lando simply rolled his eyes, handing the bag to Lance. However, before Lance could peak inside, Lando reached into the paper bag and pulled out a flower crown made of bright red roses and dark green leaves, biting his lip as he gestured for Lance to bend his head slightly.

He couldn’t resist the urge to steady the other man, hands lightly holding Lando’s narrow waist as he stood on his tiptoes, artfully arranging the crown and Lance’s hair until he was satisfied before resting his hands-on Lance’s shoulders, smiling brightly despite still biting his lip and admiring his gift on Lance.

‘Couldn’t let you go to a gig without one, especially not on Valentines’, Lando stated softly, glancing up at Lance’s eyes and Lance wanted to kiss him so badly he felt like he couldn’t breathe.

For a moment they were both leaning in, Lando’s eyes dark and flickering to Lance’s lips as Lance tried to read the question in Lando’s eyes, watching as the younger nervously licked his lips.

‘Can I check your tickets please?’, a young woman in the venue’s high vis jacket asked, causing them to break apart.

Lando had a red flush across his cheeks as Lance showed her the tickets, absently noticing how she seemed to write down their seat numbers on sheet before smiling brightly at them and making her way down the line, leaving them to stew in the awkwardness of the almost kiss.

Lando, god bless him, started rambling, avoiding looking directly at Lance but launching into the latest story about Alex trying to flirt with Lily by learning how to, badly, play the bass guitar, ending in her begging him to stop playing and she would take him on date.

Lance tried to listen, laughing in all the right places, smiling as Lando excitedly recounted the tale but his mind was still focused on bitten pink lips, eye flickering to them every so often as Lando talked.

He was almost grateful instead of remorseful as the night sped on. The music and the crowds, the screaming and singing through the opening acts and battles to get drinks and merch drawing his mind away from the way the lights danced off Lando’s collar bone when his sweater slipped on his shoulder from Lando jumping up to sing along as Panic took to the stage, opening with Victorious, the entire arena getting to their feet including the seated section to scream and cheer.

It had always been a dream of Lances, ever since he was a teen, to see them live. The experience overwhelming, bring tears to his eyes as Lando held his hand tight in his, pressing close to sing with him just like they always did.

During Dying in LA and Northern Downpour, Lance found himself with Lando tucked into his side, head on his shoulder and one of his own arms wrapped around Lando’s waist. Their free hands held their phones, flashlights on as all the light dimmed, leaving the crowd as a swaying light, a beacon in the dark and all Lance could feel was the music rushing through him and Lando warm at his side, holding him close.

It was coming to halfway through the set when Brendon Urie asked everyone in the seated section to sit back down, stating that they had prepared a special cover and surprise for the audience for Valentines day, smirking out at the crowd as he yelled, ‘This is for all the couples out there tonight’.

The band started playing once more, Lando turning to grin at him as the side screens changed from showing the band rocking the stage to their cover of Cut to The Feeling. Instead, the screen was shaped into a pink heart, kiss cam scrolling across the bottom of the screen as the concert cameras panned around the arena, honing in on couples as the crowd cheered.

Lance was getting into the cover, watching as Lando bounced in his seat, hand still holding Lance’s and mouthing the words, eyes fixed on the kiss cam and watching as couple shared sweet kiss, and a few friends jokingly made faces before pecking each other on the cheek.

He couldn’t look away from Lando’s face, from the way his smile reached his eyes that danced with amusement and little bit of longing. His eyes were tracing the line of Lando’s cheekbones, the curve of his lips, when Lando gasped suddenly, tugging at his hand.

‘Lance’, Lando whisper, voice scared, almost hopeful as he pointed at the screen which was now focused on the two of the as those around the chanted ‘kiss, kiss, kiss’.

It was as if time froze as Lando turned to him in shock, eyes wide and his hand tightening in Lances so much so that Lance considered just pecking him on the cheek instead of going for the kiss, but then he saw it.

That glimmer of hope and want in Lando’s eyes as he gazed at Lance.

And Lance, Lance stopped holding himself back from what he wanted as Lando gazed at him tenderly.

He cupped Lando’s cheek softly with his free hand, smiling at the other before tilting Lando’s chin up gently before capturing Lando’s little ‘oh’, in a sweet kiss, feeling the younger man melt against his side, his free hand going to Lance’s neck to pull him closer, deepening the kiss as the crowd roared on around them, the concert continuing, but the two of them lost in each other.

Lance pulled away softly, grinning widely as he ran his thumb over the little smear of nude lipstick on before pressing another gentle kiss to Lando’s lips, feeling the others smile against his own before pulling back.

Lando tugged Lance’s free arm around his shoulder, tucking himself back into Lance’s side and boldly placing a kiss on Lance’s jaw, their fingers still intertwined.

‘Always wanted to do that’, Lance whispered, pressing a kiss to Lando’s cheekbone as the other laughed.

‘Me too’, Lando smiled, stretching his head up to steal another kiss as Gospel blared in the background before dragging Lance up to his feet one more.

Lando never let go of his hand, keeping his grip warm and safe, a comfort as they navigated the huge compact crowd spilling out of the arena as they stumble to the street, stopping every few steps to share sweet looks and kisses.

‘Hey’, Lance hummed, voice raw as he stood with his arms around Lando’s waist as the other pressed a soft kiss to his lips, ‘This cute boy once showed me this great place for milkshakes and we have some time before our bus, do me the honour?’.

Lando laughed, head tipped back as Lance gave in, pressing kisses to the line of his jaw and neck before linking his arm with Lando’s in tradition.

In true tradition, Lance ordered a vanilla milkshake to dip his fries in while Lando made faces at him from his own strawberry shake. Except this time as Lando slid into the booth, expecting Lance to slide in opposite him and hook his ankles with his as he did many times before, Lance slide in beside him, tossing an arm over Lando’s shoulders. Their ankles still pressed together as Lance’s thumb rubbed the skin of Lando’s arm through one of the artfully placed rips in the sweater.

They drank slowly, arguing over the best Panic song that had been performed, making faces at each other’s choices that were soothed in soft kissed until Lando’s buzzed, drawing him away from the little bubble he had created with Lance.

He flicked into a Snap from George, getting greeted by a screenshot of him and Lance on the kiss cam from the concert with a text underneath reading, ‘HE KISSED YOU!! FINALLY!!’, making Lando giggle as he pressed his face against Lance’s shoulder as Lance hummed.

‘I’m going to guess, judging by George’s text, that if I asked out to be my boyfriend right now…I’d like the answer I get back’, Lance teased, as Lando untucked from his hiding place, smiling shyly at Lance like he had the night they met.

Instead of saying yes, Lando showed Lance his answer. Pulling the other into a soft, sweet drawn-out kiss that tasted of vanilla and strawberry’s as Lance ran a hand through Lando’s curls.

They never did need words.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a little side AU.
> 
> This came from me missing gigs and thinking about how I made friends with a 6'2 guy who was also alone, because he thought my 5'3 little ass was going to die in the mosh pit so we agreed to be buddies for the night. So the first gig is based a little on that and how we then started buddying up to attend gigs together that no one else would attend with us and became friends!
> 
> Hope you enjoy this quirky little au, please leave a comment and feed the author :)
> 
> Stay safe out there <3


End file.
